epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Who
The Doctor battled Doc Brown in Epic Rap Battles of History 24 and was played by Nice Peter (The 10th Doctor) and George Watsky (The 4th Doctor). Information on the rapper The Doctor is the protagonist in the popular science-fiction television series 'Doctor Who', which has been around since 1963. The Doctor is a Time Lord: a time-traveling, humanoid alien from the (now dead) planet of Gallifrey. So far, the Doctor had 11 out of 13 different incarnations. He travels around in his 'TARDIS' (T'ime '''A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imension 'I'n S'pace) to explore the universe and fight injustice. He has fought many enemies such as Daleks, Cybermen, evil Time Lord The Master, Weeping Angels, The Silence, Saurians, etc. He has also allied with Brigadier, Sarah Jane Smith, K-9 (a robotic dog), Rose Tyler, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, etc. His tool of choice is the Sonic Screwdriver that can unlock most codes and doors. Also in The Doctor's possession is the Psychic Paper, a mysterious ID card that allows him to trick people into thinking he is anybody he wishes, just by having them glance at it.The Doctor is a very just and noble man, even trying to save his enemies from peril at times. He is also extremely compassionate towards his comanions, but is not afraid to draw the line, returning them home if need be. ' ' ' ''' ERBOH Bio Brilliant! An audio-visual aggressive rhyming contest where -- oh, who am I? You, my friend, can just call me "the Doctor." I'm a Time Lord (a centuries-old alien) and I travel through time and space in a non-traditional time machine -- the TARDIS, er, well, I guess to you it just looks like a 1960's-style British Police telephone booth. It's bigger on the inside. pretty-ish British girl runs by screaming, chased by some kind of creature. Ah, that's just my latest companion -- I'm always traveling with someone or another in a consistently platonic way. "Doctor Who", the tv-show based on my life, was produced by the BBC and has been running sporadically since the 1960's. Massive audiences tune in to watch me go toe-to-toe with enemies with low-budget special-effects like the Cybermen and the Daleks -- who actually, really, had what looked like a toilet plunger as part of their design. As a Time Lord, I can regenerate if I'm critically wounded and "recast" myself with a new personality and physical form up to thirteen times. Lyrics Verse 1: (10th Doctor) Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor", Doesn't even really matter who. Who am I even talking to? Oh yes, you! The wannabe Einstein, minus the 'stache, Travels through time but with no class, I'm saving the world while you dilly-dally, You can't even invent your own way out of Hill Valley! Calm down, will you? Everything is going to be fine, You're not going to tear any wonky holes in any fabric of space and time, Actually, it's a lot more like a rug, really, oh well, never mind, Let's just say there's an infinite number of me simultaneously kicking your ass with rhyme! Verse 2: (10th Doctor) I'm going to die... (Doctor...) At least, this version of me... (Doctor?) Perhaps you'd like another... (Doctor!) Prepare...to meet...your... into 4th Doctor (4th Doctor) Density! Hahahaha! I'm a mystical medical doc at the pinnacle shifting my physical form You're a possibly pedophiliac individual who should've never been born! You got your knickers in a twist while you're sucking on my piccadilly, but I'm a lot lot different, 'Cause you're a pitiful hillbilly hangin' with an oedipal kid who's a bawk bawk chicken! Verse 1 (re-Looped): Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor"... Trivia *He is the third rapper to change his form, the second to be played by two different people *If using the actual timeline for Doctor Who, he should have changed to the 11th Doctor, not the 4th Doctor. Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 24 Category:Fictional Person Category:Male Category:George Watsky Category:Guest Category:Nice Peter Category:Television Character Category:Time Lord Category:Time Traveller Category:Doctor Who Category:Dalek Category:"Doc" Emmett Brown Category:British